Talk:Episode Four: You're Invited/@comment-4325411-20140128031905
Hey, another episode! Woo hoo! And better yet, its awesome! Yeah sorry for being "dead" life got in the way (I am working on my part for SoML so don't worry. Auditions will be up later, promise!) Anyways, loved this episode, great job Hinton! OK, let us begin. First off, those guesses for the big news....perfect, just perfect. I was laughing by the time "Vanessa fell off the top of the pyramid?" came up. And yay Invitationals!...what's Invitationals? I actually want to hear 22 Psychosocials now and i don't even listen to Slipknot. Is it bad that I thought Dmitri was going to get the solo? Yeah, yeah it was but I'm really glad Melissa did! Ok, I'll admit, Lumitri (or Dmucas, which sounds gross and I will never type that again) is kind of cute. Lucas' little hate speech was pretty good. I believe in tolerance for everyone, unless they do something that is detramental to society (Westboro Baptist Church, to name one since they make both gay people and relgious people look bad all at once!) or they do something that just pisses me off to no end (ex. a girl in my vocal class auditioned for a solo (the "mama" part of Bohemian Rhapsody) most of us wanted and got it, only to reveal that she auditioned on a flipping dare. Yeah f*ck her) so agreed! Yay, audtions! OK, Liberetta is a bit of a bitch. She has good taste in musical auditions songs, but she's a bit of a bitch. Poor Riley! Not being noticed at her own bloddy school....wait it makes more sense since, well, Angel wasn't there last year but anyways! Yeah, whenever I hear muff I involuntarily have to cross my legs. Yeah, vagina, cooch, pussy, clam. Totally fine! Muff....I don't know but it just, bleh. Yeah, I just went on a tangent about vaginal, I don't care. ANYWAYS! Aw, Tally's got a crush....and calls Drew a little gay. Huh. Whatever, I know people who are bi who call people f*g's so not shocking! I love the line about Drew looking at Dmitri's behind EVERY TIME. Love it! Rohan...Rohan's my new hot jam. Seriously, I'm reading The Fault in Our Stars and Ansel Elgort's playing Augustus so I am behind Rohan just for that reason. Anyways, another great line: "Wow he's good." "And straight." PERFECT! Oh and if Libretta is less of a bitch, I will ship Rohetta. As for Jake, his little introduction was cute (btw, what was up with the Tim Burton references when it came to Talia? Cute but....but cute.) I think he mentioned he was a senior so that they would know he wouldn't be around next year. OH and Angie fainting was uber cute. 5 bucks bitches! #Melodrama time! I'm officialy out of the dark side, no more Danmitri shipping! I ship Lumitri! Just so sad. Why would he say that? Why?! WHY?!?!?! As long as its alright (maybe) then we are good. Oh and LaQueefa KayEffCee? We need a character named that someday. In any fanfic just please. Invittionals was awesome. Do I sense some NIglissa going on? Oh right, Nigel's gay. NEVER MIND. Oh and Dalerie (as I like to call them) both liking lasagna? Uber cute. Drew sticking up (I think) for Talia was sweet and let me tell you, the friendship of Kenbretta is growing on me. The Femme Fatales are....like it said earlier, you fear them, you want to be them. They are boss ass bitches, thats for sure. And I liked Dmitri saying that Rachel and Christina were good. That was sweet :) Oh and yeah, they cheated. Goodnight everyone! Fave Song: Lego House Fave Character: Angel Fave Couple Interaction: Derek asking out Angie out and Angie fainting Fave Friendship Interaction: Val and Dmitri in the bathroom and the lasagna bit Fave Scene: The Lucas/Dmitri confrontation scene because #Drama! Fave Line: "Oh yeah! That's why you check out Dmitri's ass EVERYTIME he bends over or twerks!" (P.S Love the way your writing Talia) Overall Score: 8.9 It's levelling on greatness and it was really great. Awesome job Hinton, can't wait for episode 5!